


Jitsu wa, kimi to

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Kurosaki lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo el pelirrojo, o siquiera dónde estaba en ese preciso momento, se hubiera reído a carcajadas, tanto, que hubiese muerto súbitamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitsu wa, kimi to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> Disc.: Bleach no me pertenece.

—Maldito seas, Renji... —refunfuñó por lo bajo el shinigami sustituto, insultando interiormente a su "compañero" de armas.

Compañero entre comillas, porque cuando lo necesitaba bien que se mandaba a mudar. Nunca supo si por pereza o por viejos rencores, pero cuando se trataban de trabajos pequeños, que le concernían por entero a ÉL, terminaba Ichigo realizándolos.

  
_Carajo_... A Renji le habían asignado Karakura, no a él, quien debía realizar su vida mundana y ordinaria: Ir a la escuela, renegar por la tarea, masturbarse por las tardes, mirar televisión y pelear con su mente adolescente. Pero no... ahí estaba, purificando Hollows, mientras que el señorito Abarai se encontraba "vaya Dios a saber dónde" haciendo "vaya Dios a saber qué".

  
Y qué sorpresa descubrir la respuesta a esos interrogantes. Es que si alguien le hubiese dicho a Kurosaki lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo el pelirrojo, o siquiera dónde estaba en ese preciso momento, se hubiera reído a carcajadas, tanto, que hubiese muerto súbitamente.

  
Pero la realidad era una, por mucho que le pesase. Y mientras el joven de cabellera naranja regresaba a su casa luego de una noche ardua de trabajo, sin sospechar lo que iba a encontrarse, el fukutaicho del sexto escuadrón era a su vez ajeno de que su secreto muy pronto sería revelado.

  
Ni hablar del pobre Kon, quien sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos del chico de cabellera estrambótica de no ser por el buen corazón de éste que sobrepasaba a su temperamento de los mil demonios.

  
Fue así que cuando Ichigo ingresó por su ventana se encontró con SU cuerpo completamente desnudo, haciendo algo que ni en sus más borrachas y narcóticas fantasías se hubiese imaginado.

—¡KOOOOOOOOON!

En ese momento todo se fue al mismísimo Averno. Si por lo menos Kurosaki se hubiese visto en esa situación con una chica, vaya y pase; de hecho la idea de verse con un chico no le desagradaba tanto en su fuero más interno, pero... de todos los hombres habidos y por haber en el mundo, ¿tenía que ser él?:

—¡RENJI!

Casi el alma se le va del cuerpo, aunque técnicamente el alma estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Cuerpo que Kon estaba manipulando, a su entero antojo.

  
La bomba terminó por explotar, Abarai corrió por su vida y su dignidad, a medio vestir, mientras que la pobre alma desdichada y modificada se acurrucaba contra el respaldar rogando piedad.

  
El muchacho le permitió a su compañero shinigami desaparecer como una estrella fugaz sin dar las obvias e innecesarias explicaciones pertinentes, sólo porque en ese momento Kon era su prioridad.

  
¡¿Cuántas veces le había amenazado que si volvía a sentir su cuerpo profanado lo pisaría como a una cucaracha?! ¡¿CUÁNTAS?! Y Kon seguía en lo mismo, sin importarle absolutamente nada. ¿Es que no tenía decoro, si quiera vergüenza? Claro, como no era su cuerpo, ¿qué le importaba? ¿No?

—¡Te lo dije Kon! —espetó furioso, ya con su cuerpo recuperado—¡Una vez más que hacías "esto"! —dijo remarcando con profundo asco la palabra "esto"—¡Te mataría! ¡Literalmente!  
— _Tsk_... no sé por qué tanto escándalo —susurró cruzándose de brazos.  
—¡¿Que dijiste?!  
—Nada... sólo que... Lo siento... —expresó tomando una distancia prudencial de las manos del humano.  
—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Y con Renji! —Decirlo en voz alta fue más escalofriante que pensarlo. Se dejó caer sentado, por completo derrotado, sobre su cama—¡Ouch! —pero sintió una punzada en su parte más santa que le obligó a acomodarse de costado— ¡Sinvergüenza! —gruñó refiriéndose al otro Shinigami.  
—No te cabrees con él, Ichigo —pidió firme y autoritario—; porque sería injusto dado que no es el único que ha bebido de tu fuente de la juventud.  
—¡¿Cuántos más?! ¡Eh! ¡¿Cuántos más fueron?! —agitó un puño amenazante intentando agarrar al muñeco que con habilidad escapó.  
—¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! —cuestionó melodramático— ¡Tengo necesidades! ¡Tú no me entiendes!  
—¡Tú eres el que no entiende! —Alcanzó a tomarlo de la cabeza la cual apretó como si estuviese exprimiendo un limón— ¡ES MI CUERPO!  
—¡Por eso mismo! —intentó soltarse, sin éxito— ¡¿Sabes lo que es estar aquí encerrado?! ¡Tienes necesidades, Ichigo! —Por fin logró liberarse y salir corriendo por todo el cuarto— ¡Necesidades que yo te satisfago! —Se irguió imponente sobre el escritorio, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con un semblante autosuficiente para decir—: No me des las gracias por ello.  
—¡Ahora sí eres peluche muerto!

Estuvieron por un buen rato jugando al juego del gato y el ratón; en el último tiempo Kon se había vuelto muy habilidosos para escabullirse y escapar de las garras de Kurosaki, sin embargo luego de ser apresado, golpeado, maltratado, insultado, violentado, escupido, varias veces, el adolescente se tranquilizó un poco, logrando así que un diálogo más calmo diera comienzo.

—Quiero que me digas... ¿con quién haces estas cosas? —Se tomó de la cabeza, como sí esta le pesara— ¡Por Dios! ¡Me imaginé que algún chico... pero... ! —balbuceó de manera inconexa, más que nada hablando consigo mismo—. Creí que era con chicas... —Al borde de las lagrimas.  
—No creas que no lo intenté —se defendió con rapidez—, pero todas se te rehusaron. —Hablaba como si hubiese sido el mismo Ichigo quien realizó las cosas aberrantes que él había hecho, para desligar culpas—. Mi _nee-san_ no quiso saber absolutamente nada...  
—¿Rukia? —Abrió los ojos lo más que físicamente pudo, aunque no debió sorprenderle tanto— ¡¿Fuiste capas de...?!  
—También Orihime me dijo que no... —interrumpió con celeridad.  
—¿Ori... hime?  
—Digamos que no tienes suerte con las chicas... pero eres popular entre los chicos —comentó con efusividad a modo de consuelo barato.  
—¡¿Chicos?!  
—¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué repites todo lo que digo?! ¡¿Qué te pasa Ichigo, te estupidizaste de golpe?! —cuestionó con dureza.  
—¡Maldito seas! —intentó tomarlo de la cabeza, pero no lo consiguió— ¡O sea que no fue solo Renji! ¡AAAAAY! ¡QUIERO MORIR! ¡AHORA! —gritó de manera exagerada, se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.  
—No te lo recomendaría... irías a la sociedad de alma y los rumores sobre tu promiscuidad tienen peso firme allá. —Menos mal que murmuró tan bajo que Kurosaki no alcanzó a escucharlo.  
—Temo preguntártelo, pero... ¡¿con quién más?!  
—Bueno... ¿por orden alfabético o de aparición?

Ahora sí, la mano del Shinigami apretó tan severamente la cabeza del león de peluche que el algodón se escurrió por las orejas, ojos, boca y nariz. Luego de las quejas de Kon, éste prosiguió, total... ya no tenía nada que perder ocultándolo.

—Todo comenzó una fría tarde de enero... —recitó Kon— El sol ya se había ocultado detrás de...  
—¡¿CON QUIÉN?!

—Bueno, tampoco me trates así... —tosió para aclararse la voz y continuó—: Fui en busca de Yoruichi para saciar mi apetito —dijo con prisa, pero automáticamente su rostro sereno se torno sombrío—. Fue doloroso —rememoró con aprensión.

—Lo que te haya hecho, seguramente te lo merecías. —Frunció la frente y recordó que un día en particular Kon le había devuelto su cuerpo hecho trizas, disculpa mediante, dando razones innentendibles.  
—Ella me dejó en claro que "no". Ni ese día ni nunca, ni aunque fuera la ultima alma modificada en la tierra, toda una ironía teniendo en cuenta que soy...  
—¡No te vayas por las ramas! —Kurosaki fue breve y conciso.

El león de peluche no quiso entrar en detalles, le dolía tan solo traer a su mente las vívidas imágenes de la tortura que el gato/gata le había hecho sufrir. Por eso resumió:

—Pero Urahara dijo que sí. —Se cruzó de brazos dejándose caer sentado con brusquedad.  
—¡¿EH?!  
—Ahí empezó todo. Y te digo, Ichigo: Ese Urahara resultó ser el más vicioso de todos —cerró los ojos elevando las cejas—; siempre vuelve por más.

El chico palideció. ¡Maldito rubio! ¡Haciéndose el mentor con él para después...! Y pensar en todas las veces que se cruzaron y el muy desfachatado como sí nada.

—A Ishida no me costó convencerlo. —Tomó aire y acotó—: Con Chaddo fue más difícil. —No percibió que el shinigami sustituto estaba a punto de colapsar y de montar en cólera— ¡Ah! —recordó repentinamente— ¡Hanatarou le hace honor a su nombre!* ¡La tiene enorrrrme! —Aclaró muy gestual con las manos. Un aura siniestra comenzó a apoderarse del cuarto, Ichigo se encontraba a su lado temblando de ira, incapaz de poder contenerla un segundo más—. Ganju se hizo rogar. Tus dos compañeros de clases ¿Como se llaman? Keigo uno, el otro... Bueno, no importa. También tu profesor de historia y el verdulero de la esquina.

Con razón este, cada vez que Kurosaki hijo pasaba por la tienda, le decía cosas en doble sentido que la mente adolescente del joven no lograba decodificar. Y con razón por un largo tiempo, tanto Keigo como Mizuiro, se comportaban tan raros con él.

—Y hasta lo intenté con tu padre —bromeó Kon y en cuanto sintió la mano del muchacho apresando de nuevo su cabeza con desesperación se retractó— ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡El botón no! ¡Que fue un regalo de Yuzu! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡EL BOT....! ¡OUCH!  
—¡TE LO DIJE! —vociferó revoleando al peluche contra el piso para luego, obviamente, pisotearlo. El poco algodón que le quedaba se le fue escurriendo; ni Uryuu, con toda su habilidad, iba a poder salvarlo de esa.  
—¡ERA BROMA! —rogaba por su vida.  
—¡Te lo juro Kon! ¡Si te vuelvo a cruzar por mi camino, te paso la podadora por encima!  
—¡Ichigoooooo! —Se aferró al pantalón de su amigo— ¡No me dejes!  
—¡No! ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Siempre soporto todas tus estupideces, pero esto va más allá de mi paciencia!  
—¡Te dije que era broma! —A pesar de que Kurosaki sacudió la pierna logrando quitárselo de encima, Kon volvió arrastrándose por el suelo— Todo era mentira.  
—¡¿Todo?! —Soltó una risa sarcástica— ¡Y me vas a decir que lo de recién era solo una ilusión!  
—Bueno, esa parte es verdad —admitió el león, con eso si que no podía mentirle, el muchacho lo había visto con sus propios ojos, así que por el bien de la "amistad" que tenían confesó—: Sólo fue con Renji. Sólo él quiso. Sólo él...

La respiración de Ichigo, que ya estaba agitada de por sí, se tornó aun más cerrada al sentir el alocado palpitar de su corazón. _"¿Sólo Renji?"_

—No te enojes conmigo, Ichigo. Te prometo que me portaré bien de ahora en más, ordenaré tu cutre cuarto, limpiaré mi reducido rincón, lavaré tu olorosa ropa interior a mano. ¡Pero por favor no me desprecies por ser una pequeña alma con necesidad de amor y... !  
—¡Ya, cállate!

Kurosaki respiró hondo. A decir verdad, pese a que Kon lograba despertar su lado más violento y sanguinario, dicho en otras palabras: su lado mas Hollow, en el fondo (muy en el fondo, a la derecha) lo quería. Era parte esencial de sus días, y ¿por qué negarlo?, a veces, sólo a veces, era buen consejero. Además no podía... por muchas ganas que tuviese de echarlo a patadas de su casa, lamentablemente, esa desdichada alma modificada sólo lo tenía a él. O mejor dicho, se había apegado tanto a él que no sobreviviría ni medio día en la calle. Pruebas, en el pasado, ya las hubo al respecto.

  
Se quedó observando al harapiento peluche con algo de lástima.

—Maldición. Tú eres ¡para bien o para mal! el que mejor conoce mi cuerpo —suspiró largamente y cerró los ojos unos segundos—. Además sé que aprecias a mi familia, y que la cuidas en mi ausencia.  
—¡Ichigoooo! —exclamó exagerado— ¡Yo también te amooooo! —Se arrojó a sus brazos, pero la mano del shinigami lo detuvo.  
—Pero que quede en claro que esta vez es en serio, Kon. —Su mirada así lo indicó—. No traiciones mi confianza, ¿entiendes? Nunca más. Porque los verdaderos amigos no hacen eso.  
—¡Somos amigos! —Kon se maravilló al escuchar surgir de la boca de ese chico la palabra "amigos".  
—Te hablo en serio —reiteró plegando el ceño.  
—Lo sé. —Por primera vez, en toda la conversación, el león sintió algo similar al arrepentimiento—. Lo siento, Ichigo—dijo, al final, redimido—; no lo volveré a hacer.

Se produjo un instante de profundo silencio, algo incómodo. Kurosaki se tiró sobre la cama una vez más, boca arriba. Las sábanas aún estaban desparramadas, y entremezclado en cada fibra, el aroma de él.

  
_Él_. Quien había sido su enemigo en un pasado ya algo lejano, en el presente su compañero de armas; y alguien a quien, creyó, en un futuro podría llegar a considerar un amigo.

  
Había algo que no podía quitarse de la mente, por eso guió la mirada hacia el peluche que agonizaba sobre el suelo, para pronunciar apenas audible: —Me preguntaba... —Se trabó con lo que quería indagar— Digo...

Kon elevó con dificultad la cabeza.

—Estoy muriendo —dramatizó—. Agonizando, lentamente... Aaaah... Aaaahhh...  
—Entre todas las cosas que dijiste. —No supo como preguntarlo, así que de manera inconexa agregó—: ¿Por qué sólo él?  
—Aaaah... Veo la luz... Mamá, no me dejes.  
—¡Ya! ¡Después te llevo con Ishida, deja de actuar!  
—¿Que me preguntabas? —gesticuló sin moverse de su lugar: Echado boca arriba con la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a su compañero— ¿Te refieres al cara de mono?  
—No le digas así —se quejó.  
—¡Ayyyy! A Ichigo no le gusta que le digan " _cara de mono_ " a su novvvio... —musitó de manera cursi.  
—¡Cállate o lo de recién no será nada comparado a lo que te voy a hacer! —Un rubor apenas perceptible cubrió sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta de sus propias palabras hasta que el mismo peluche no se lo hizo ver. Por eso, a la velocidad de la luz, se excusó—: Tiene nombre, es feo llamar a la gente por apodos.  
—Tú me pusiste Kon.  
—¡Porque no tenías nombre!  
—Pero yo quería llamarme " _Magnánimo emperador_ "...  
—¡Mierda! ¡¿Me vas a decir?! ¡¿O tendré que empalarte para que lo hagas?!

Kon no supo con precisión que significaba "empalar", pero como sonaba muy feo prefirió ponerse serio y darle con el gusto al crío.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —cuestionó con desgano— ¿Si la tiene grande? ¿Si se mueve bien? ¿Si tiene tatuajes ahí abajo?  
—¡No! ¡Esas cosas no! —Se sentó en la cama y buscó la calma—Digo... él fue el único que te dijo que sí.  
—Hagamos de cuenta que así fue... —masculló el león tan bajo que de nuevo y por fortuna el otro no lo escuchó— ¿Qué pasa con eso?  
—¿No te parece raro?  
—No. ¿Por qué? —Con notable dificultad el peluche se puso de pie tomando entre sus manitos de felpa el algodón que se le escurría por la panza, cual si fueran tripas— Si está más que claro que te tenía ganas.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron gigantes.

—No deja de repetir " _Ichigo_ " —prosiguió, otra vez, con una voz novelezca imitando a Renji—: "¡ _Ichigoooo_!" Cuando está a punto de...  
—¡Ejem! —carraspeó el shinigami dejando en claro que prefería no oír _esa_ palabra.  
—Y siempre le digo: " _Que no soy Ichigo, es KON_ ". Pero no, él siempre " _Ichigo, Ichigo_ " con los ojos cerrados —suspiró con languidez.

Ichigo tragó grueso, perdió la mirada y dejó que la espalda descansara sobre el marco de la ventana. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado al fukutaichou del sexto escuadrón haciendo esas cosas, y no es que lo juzgase por tener semejante gustos sexuales. Pero ¡con su cuerpo! ¿Cómo podía mirarlo a la cara sabiendo lo que había hecho? Por más que se hubiese tratado de Kon no dejaba de ser su piel, su olor, sus manos... su boca.

  
Un sentimiento similar al enojo, mezcla de decepción y desconcierto, se apoderó de Kurosaki. Era algo que no podía perdonarle al pelirrojo, ahora ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que comportarse frente a él?

 

De nuevo sus mejillas adquirieron un tono poco usual.

No...  
No podría mirarlo a los ojos.  
No sabiendo que su cuerpo le había pertenecido... más no su alma.

—Ok... ya se me fue el algodón de la pierna y no puedo caminar —se quejó Kon intentando acaparar la atención del chico—. Y tú pareces haber sufrido un severo retraso mental.  
—Maldición —rezongó el joven tomando al peluche y su relleno, arrancando sin querer uno de los bracitos que ya colgaban desde antes—. Te llevaré con Yuzu para que te arregle.  
—¡Noooo! ¡Ella noooo! ¡No sabe coser!  
—Sopórtalo. Bien merecido te lo tienes —acusó abriendo la puerta del cuarto.  
—¡No! ¡Quiero al _cuatro ojos_! ¡Ishidaaaaaa!  
—¡Ya cállate de una puta vez que mi paciencia está llegando a su límite de nuevo! —advirtió logrando el silencio absoluto y sumisión completa por parte del otro— Mañana te llevaré con Ishida, pero ahora que te haga unos retoques Yuzu.

Ichigo le dejó a la piltrafa de alma a su hermana quien horrorizada por ver a su querida Postaf con el brazo desmembrado y en semejante condiciones se puso manos a la obra cociendo por aquí y por allá, pero como era mucho lo que estaba roto, los hilos de un sólo color no le alcanzaban, así que terminó usando varios que eligió a su gusto donde predominaban el rosa, el fucsia, el verde manzana, el azul eléctrico... Quedó cual arco iris, con costuras de colores vivos y llamativos. Un peluche _hippie gay friendly_.

  
***

Durante esa semana Ichigo no vio ni la sombra de Renji, ni tampoco sintió su reiatsu cerca; aunque no era garantía de nada ya que para Kurosaki presentir esas cosas eran tan complicadas como entender física quántica.

  
No esperaba menos. Sin embargo no lo creyó tan cobarde como para no aparecer siquiera cuando la situación le obligaba a estar. Mejor es decir, que en el fondo (muy en el fondo y a la izquierda esta vez) le hubiese gustado verlo y conversar el asunto con él. A su vez (la mar de contradicción) se moría de vergüenza al pensar en un posible e inminente encuentro con Abarai.

  
Tarde o temprano se iba a dar. Lo mejor era cuanto antes. ¿Para qué aletargar la agonía? ¿Para qué retrasar lo inevitable? Eso fue lo que pensó el pelirrojo, y se apareció una mañana en la ventana del shinigami sustituto. Éste, recostado boca arriba en su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca notó la invasión sin mostrar atisbo de sorpresa. Observó al otro, frunció la frente y ladeó la cabeza para ignorarlo.

  
Se produjo un instante de doloroso y embarazoso silencio, hasta que el fukutaichou optó por comenzar él con la charla "obligada".

—¡Ejem! —Tosió para hacerse notar pero su compañero de armas no hizo más que seguir ignorándolo, sin notar su nerviosismo— Yo... pasaba por aquí —indicó con un dedo señalando al aire— y me preguntaba sí... —arrimó la cabeza, porque ahora el chico se había girado dándole la espalda—. Me preguntaba cómo estabas... y si... —Terminó por decirlo todo rápido, apenas entendible—: ¡Siaúnestásenojadoconmigo! —Y cerró los ojos esperando un puño en el rostro. Pero como no llegó, los volvió abrir, primero uno y luego el otro.  
—Tsk... —gruñó Ichigo en señal de respuesta (?)  
—Ey, Ichigo —Renji rió apenas en medio de su monólogo, más desasosegado que el mismo Kurosaki —; sé que tienes motivos para estar enojado, pero...

Furtivamente y con extrema rapidez se incorporó sentándose en la cama para alcanzar al sujeto que aun seguía de cuclillas en su ventana y así tomarlo de la solapa de su traje de shinigami (aparentemente había ido a "trabajar" como en teoría tuvo que haberlo hecho desde un principio ¡y no pasarse todo el cochino día retozando con Kon!)

—Sinceramente —pronunció el shinigami sustituto con una voz de miedo y un rostro que era toda una poesía de furia y asco— no estoy enojado.  
—Pues, parece que sí. —Con lentitud quitó las manos de Ichigo tomándolas entre las suyas—. Oye... Sé que estuve mal, imagino cómo te sientes.  
—¡No! —Negó rotundo— No. Ni te lo imaginas —recalcó casi escupiendo las palabras de la bronca que sentía, y retiró con prisa las manos al sentirse invadido con el roce—. Traicionaste mi confianza.  
— _Auch_. Eso dolió —susurró plasmando una fugaz sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

Y era verdad; le había dolido en lo más profundo de su alma, tanto que hasta Kurosaki pudo ver el notable agobio cuando el fukutaichou descendió la cristalizada mirada al cubrecama marca "Ishida"*.

—¿Tienes una puta idea, Renji, de lo que se siente? —Se señaló el pecho con euforia— Que usen tu cuerpo de esa forma. ¡Bastante enojado estoy con Kon!—Señaló la puerta, como si el peluche estuviera allí— ¡Pero más contigo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Dejando de lado los gustos sexuales del tipo que tenía enfrente, sinceramente sintió que habían profanado algo importante para él: Su cuerpo, que era su santuario.

—Lo siento. De verdad lo siento —se disculpó el pelirrojo al borde de las lagrimas, y lo sabía, se lo tenía bien merecido, merecía el desprecio de Kurosaki—. Es que yo...  
—¿Sabes qué se siente que usen tu cuerpo de esa forma? —Volvió a cuestionar, pero más tranquilo, mucho más sereno— Lo que más molesta es que Kon siempre se queda con la mejor parte y yo... —agitó la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada a sus propias manos que aferraban con ímpetu el cubrecama debajo de él—. Yo me quedo con nada. Con el dolor, con el vacío.

Abarai tuvo unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarlo, pero por amor a su vida se quedó en su lugar. No quiso morir por segunda vez, bastante había tenido con una. Otro silencio se apoderó de los dos; el pelirrojo sintió que ese era el momento para explicarse, porque si tan solo Ichigo lo escuchase quizás lo comprendiese y por ende lo perdonase:

—Créeme, Ichigo... que estoy arrepentido. —Luego de meditar sus palabras se corrigió—: En realidad no.

El otro levantó la cabeza, raudo, depositando una mirada asesina en su compañero. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?

—Quiero decir... que todo lo que hice... —habló el fukutaichou con firmeza y seguridad— lo hice porque...

Pero a lo último comenzó a perder esa energía, que al final se disipó por completo. No pudo, no podía decírselo. Temió, una vez más, ganar el odio y el desprecio completo de ese chico. Sin embargo Ichigo le había comprendido, en parte, y aunque le hubiese gustado escucharlo de la boca del mismísimo pelirrojo supo que Abarai no era así, y entendió lo mucho que le estaba costando. Y suspiro mediante, terminó por concluir:

—¿Por qué Kon se queda con todas esas emociones y yo nada? Tengo derecho ¿no? A usar mi cuerpo a mi antojo, a experimentar... _eso_ —finalizó remarcando la palabra "eso" con algo de oprobio.

Pero no recibió respuesta, el mayor se limitó a quedársele viendo perplejo. Ichigo terminó sacudiéndose enérgicamente el cabello con ambas manos. ¡Carajo! ¡¿Es que tenía que explicárselo con manzanas o hacer un dibujito para que lo entendiese?! El pelirrojo parpadeó hasta que entró en sí.

—¿Tú? —Pero el fukutaichou no pudo terminar la frase pues su cuerpo se movió sólo, sin obedecer órdenes de su cerebro y sin avisar de la locura que iba a hacer, arrojándose sobre Kurosaki, apresándolo bajo su cuerpo.

El chico lo tomó de los brazos a causa de la sorpresa que le causó semejante arrebato animal, en aquella posición se vio obligado a abrir las piernas, y al notar en las condiciones en la que se encontraban no pudo más que palidecer, y luego enrojecer. ¿Iba a pasar? ¿Realmente?

—Ey... Ichigo... —murmuró en el oído del mentado chico— en realidad… yo quería contigo.

El shinigami sustituto aferró los brazos de Abarai hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. ¡Que no lo dijese en voz alta! Era demasiado para él, muchas emociones en un día.

—¿Vas a quedarte así? —investigó Ichigo pasado unos cuantos segundos— ¿Aplastándome y nada más?

Eso ofendió seriamente el orgullo del insuperable ¿? fukutaichou del sexto escuadrón. Reaccionó buscando los labios de Kurosaki, pero este se hizo hacia atrás, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Provocar a un hombre de la talla de Abarai y que este no reaccionase? El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada de reproche al menor que éste interpretó a la perfección: ¿Cómo pretendía que pasara "algo" si ni siquiera se dejaba besar?

 

Le rogó a Dios en su interior para que Renji no notase que, ese, era su primer beso. Claro, siempre y cuando Kon... ¡Kon! ¡Maldito seas! Al menos le hubiese dejado eso. Igual, de todos modos para él era la primera vez.

  
Abarai besó la mejilla de su compañero con una ternura inusual en él, demasiado inusual, tanto que lo sorprendió. Pero cuando su boca, luego de besar la mejilla de Ichigo, buscó los labios de éste la historia fue distinta.

  
Si Kurosaki pretendió desde un inicio ir despacio y descubrir poco a poco las agradables sensaciones que hay en un beso, fue un iluso. El pelirrojo introdujo la lengua sin darle tiempo ni a rechistar, le mordió los labios y lo saboreó a su antojo, sintiendo esa humedad y el alocado palpitar de sus corazones.

  
El shinigami sustituto se dejó llevar y guiar. Aquello, sin lugar a dudas, se sentía muy bien, tanto que algo allí abajo comenzó a despertar.

  
La "cosa" se puso turbia para Ichigo cuando sintió que ese "algo de allí abajo" que tenía Renji también había despertado, haciéndose notar en su trasero, donde se refregaba cadenciosamente por encima de todas esas prendas que ambos llevaban puestas. Prendas que comprendieron a los pocos segundos no hacían más que estorbarles.

  
A la velocidad de la luz Abarai se desnudó por completo ante la mirada estupefacta de Kurosaki quien en apariencias recién alcanzaba a concebir que, efectivamente, lo iba a "hacer"... y con su compañero de armas.

  
Desnudo de pies a casi cabeza -ya que conservaba su banda blanca-, dejando a la vista no sólo sus extraños tatuajes si no su miembro endurecido y tentador, se acercó a él de nuevo para instarlo a quitarse la ropa.

—Ya, ¿qué esperas? —Investigó el pelirrojo impaciente y excitado hasta donde física y espiritualmente le fue posible.

Aun así el shinigami sustituto no podía entrar en sí, por lo tanto el fukutaichou se encargó de quitarle la camiseta blanca y luego desabrochar el botón del pantalón para quitárselo con ropa interior incluida. Por acto reflejo Ichigo se tapó con ambas manos el pene que, en esa confusa situación, se había ablandado un poco.

—¿Tienes alguna crema? —preguntó observando hacia la mesa de Kurosaki.  
—¡¿Qué te piensas?! No soy mujer.  
—Es para lubricarte, idiota. —Abarai endureció las facciones, pero las dulcificó de inmediato al notar que el nerviosismo se había apoderado del chico—. Tranquilo.  
—¡Estoy tranquilo!  
—Creo que te dolerá un poco, pero... haré lo mejor para que no sea así —le dijo a modo de consuelo. Aunque cabía que admitir que la idea le "encendía" al menos un poco.

El pelirrojo sorprendió otra vez al otro cuando su tupida cabellera desapareció entre sus piernas. ¿Adónde iba Renji? ¿Se le había perdido algo?

—Ey, Renji, ¿qué haces? —curioseó intentando incorporarse, pero se dejó caer arqueando la espalda cuando sintió cierta humedad y movimiento ardiente entre las nalgas— ¡Oh!

El fukutaichou lamió ese orificio y lo lubricó hasta que pudo meter un dedo, estaba demasiado excitado como para tener la paciencia necesaria de que entrase uno más. Se encargó de lamer y succionar el miembro de Ichigo hasta dejárselo bien duro, al borde del orgasmo, y volvió a ocupar su lugar acercando el pene a la intimidad del joven.

  
Kurosaki realizó un apenas perceptible movimiento de rechazo cuando notó que la punta intentaba abrirse camino entre sus nalgas, fue instintivo, pero Renji quebró todas sus defensas cuando volvió a besarlo con la misma pasión de antes.

  
Así, no pudo quejarse cuando esa punta que descansaba amenazando con ingresar, finalmente cumplió con su amenaza introduciéndose apenas.

—¿Te duele? —consultó con la voz ronca de deseo en el oído del otro shinigami.  
—U-un poco... —expresó con dificultad, elevando apenas las piernas para favorecer esa furtiva invasión— pero sigue.

El pelirrojo gimió al oír esas palabras y se zambulló cual nadador olímpico en el interior de su amante. El cuerpo de Ichigo ofreció algo de resistencia al inicio, pero sólo por la escasa lubricación, ya que Kon en el pasado se había encargado de acostumbrarlo a esas particulares y gratificantes invasiones.

  
Antes de comenzar a bombear con ganas el fukutaichou besó con cariño la frente de Kurosaki y aferrándose de su cintura, clavándole los dedos, comenzó el delicioso vaivén.

  
Aquello era ¡sublime! Pensó el chico de cabellera anaranjada, con una sonrisa de éxtasis en los labios. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, gimiendo con algo de vergüenza por hacerlo y para colmo, frente a otro hombre.

  
¿Qué pensarían sus amigos si supiesen lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo?

  
¡Al carajo con el resto de la humanidad!

  
En ese momento los pecados de Kon quedaron saldados. Ahora comprendía por qué las personas hacían " _eso_ ". Era tan gratificante, inexplicable con míseras palabras, que no había idioma capaz de describir a la perfección las sensaciones que habían embargado el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto.

  
Para Renji no fue distinto, aunque ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, fue recién en ese cuarto con Kurosaki entre sus brazos que comprendió la importancia de tener sexo con amor. Era, sin dudas, tocar el cielo con las manos.

  
Hundió aun más los dedos en la trigueña piel de su amante cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral; le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha para evitar exhalar un sonido gutural por demás revelador y luego descendió por el cuello succionándolo cual vampiro.

—¿Te duele? —Jadeó Abarai sin dejar de moverse como un poseso: sacando y metiendo el pene.  
—No. Estoy bien.

Ante esas palabras el pelirrojo tomó más impulsó y bajó las manos hasta el trasero de Kurosaki para elevarlo y abrirle más las nalgas, sin ningún tipo de reparos ni cuidados en su trato. Estaba siendo rudo sin la verdadera intención de serlo, pero así les gustaba. Recién entonces Ichigo mostró en su rostro signos de profundo dolor.

  
—Lo siento —se disculpó el fukutaichou, aunque no lo lamentaba tanto en su interior. Aquello lo estimulaba de sobremanera, pues sabía que Ichigo en el campo de batalla había recibido en su cuerpo dolores mucho más significativos que el que ahora su miembro le estaba provocando.

Las sensaciones del shinigami sustitutos eran ambiguas, por un lado quería que Renji frenara un poco, porque creyó en verdad que lo iba a partir en dos, pero por otro lado que no se detuviera. ¡Por todos los dioses de todas las religiones! ¡Que no se detuviese! Porque su propio pene, que se encontraba por fugaces momentos apresado contra el vientre de Abarai, estaba a punto de explotar de éxtasis. Quiso tocarse para descargar esa tensión, pero en cambio se aferró a la espalda del pelirrojo gimiendo con estrépito cuando comprendió que ya no podría evitar eyacular, y cuando lo hizo tomó fuertemente los cabellos del fukutaichou de tal forma que no solo le desató el pelo, si no que le obligó a estirar la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás. Como si tuviese la intención de quitárselo de encima, cuando en realidad pretendía todo lo contrario.

  
Renji recién comprendió lo que le pasaba al chico cuando éste se aferró a su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar de placer. Sintió el cálido y viscoso semen de su amante ensuciándolos a ambos. Abarai pudo, entonces, concentrarse en su propio placer; la actitud reciente y furiosa de Kurosaki de intentar dejarlo calvo como Ikkaku no hizo más que adelantar lo que estaba tratando de retrasar para disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible, y acabó esplendorosamente en el interior del joven humano, desbordándolo por completo, indicándolo previamente con un gemido masculino.

  
Menudo lío habían hecho. Con semejantes gritos seguramente que no sólo su familia, si no hasta los vecinos del siguiente pueblo se habían dado enterado de lo que indecorosamente dos chicos apuestos, jóvenes y vigorosos habían hecho.

  
Se quedaron unos cuantos segundos en aquella posición intentando regularizar la respiración y els pulso. El característico aroma a semen inundó el cuarto del adolescente quien se sentía reconfortado entre los brazos de Abarai.

—Ey, Ichigo —preguntó recostándose junto a él, medio adormecido— ¿sigues enojado conmigo?  
—Sí.

El pelirrojo lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió repleto de felicidad.

—Eso es bueno.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

—Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer —pidió firme, incapaz de poder incorporarse para mirarlo a los ojos, todavía se encontraba algo shockeado por lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y no se sentía preparado para enfrentar miradas.  
—Te prometo que lo volveré a hacer —contradijo el fukutaichou con brío.  
—¡No me refiero a nosotros dos! ¡Si no a Kon! —aclaró, molesto con su pseudo amigo y sus ganas, siempre, de hacerse el tonto.  
—Ah. Sí, claro...

Y algo, un monstruo o Hollow oculto, en el interior de Renji, despertó. Comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente, aunque hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse. Ante esa risa macabra Kurosaki se vio obligado a preguntarle de qué mierda se estaba riendo. Y es que de tan solo pensar que podría tener no uno, si no dos "Ichigo" a su merced, su miembro se erguía como el asta de un barco pirata.

  
Aunque a decir verdad, más allá de la tentadora perversión, no lo necesitaba. A fin de cuentas siempre había querido estar con Ichigo, por lo tanto no podía pedirle nada más al cielo.

  
Y con Kon estaría eternamente agradecido por haberle dado durante ese tiempo un poquito, aunque hubiese sido un poquito, de lo que él ansiaba del muchacho de cabellera anaranjada.

  
Agradeció también su perra suerte. Pues si Kurosaki nunca lo hubiese sorprendido, él jamás se hubiera visto obligado a tener que explicar sus sentimientos y quizás no hubiese pasado lo que pasó entre ellos.

  
Besó los labios de Ichigo sin explicarle por qué se estaba riendo como un loco prófugo de la ley y se le quedó mirando con una expresión muy particular, fijamente y con profundo anhelo. Ahora que lo había tenido por completo a él, y no solo a su cuerpo, quedaba conquistar su corazón, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

 

 

**  
Fin  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones frikis:
> 
> —Sobre el título: En realidad es un título incompleto, iba a hacer la oración entera, pero me gustaba más como sonaba de esa forma. Aunque es incorrecto, técnicamente (Por decir algo), vendría a ser: "En realidad, contigo".  
> ¡WTF! Suena más lindo en japonés xD Por que la idea era agregarle el "Shitai" de "Desear", pero también está el verbo "nozomimasu" que en pasado sería: "¿nozonda?". No solo estaba en duda sobre qué grupo de verbos pertenece (Además no es lo mismo desear una persona que un objeto, aunque para este último se utiliza "hoshi"), sino además la partícula que debería ir junto con Kimi; aun así, la idea inicial era titularlo "En realidad, quería contigo"... Y dado que contigo es "Kimi to"... En fin ¡Ese es el puto titulo! La cosa es que me gustó de por sí como sonaba y así quedó, incompleto :P
> 
> —Hanatarou: El Kanji Ta, que (importante aclaración) NO es el del nombre de dicho personaje, sino que es otro Ta, tiene el significado de "Grueso, gordo" xD De ahí la acotación de Kon. ¡Jajajaja! Me reí tanto cuando encontré ese kanji. Hana significa flor.
> 
> —Cubrecama marca Ishida: ¿O me lo van a negar? Ese es un mensaje yaoi subliminal que Kubo nos manda.


End file.
